


A Kiss Will Make It Better

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Eyes, Broken nose, Kissing It Better, M/M, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With two black eyes and a broken nose, Cas doesn't want to explain what happened that led him to get his injuries. When he does share, though, Dean has the perfect way to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Will Make It Better

“What happened to your eyes?” was the first thing Dean asked, when he saw Castiel for the first time in a week. 

“I’m fine.” Cas looked down at the floor, avoiding the hunter’s eyes. He didn’t want to have to explain himself - didn’t want the hunter thinking ill of him. 

He only had a pair of black eyes and a healing broken nose. He’d had it set in a hospital, and it didn’t look misshapen. 

He was happy to let Dean assume he’d gotten into a fight - the blond would probably feel a sense of pride for the former angel - but what had actually happened was much more embarrassing. 

The true explanation was easy - besides the whole embarrassing part - but it was getting Dean to believe him. 

He’d walked into a door. The textbook excuse for a broken nose - probably used ninety nine percent of the time to cover domestic abuse, or a fight.   
But Castiel, former Angel of the Lord, had legitimately walked into a door. He wasn’t even sure how, though he’d learned about how sleeping very little could lead to not being fully aware of your surroundings. He’d taken up a routine of 6 hours sleep a night, since the incident, and he’d had no troubles since. 

He knew the sleep also helped heal the break. 

Dean was having none of the former angel’s shy demeanour, and put a hand under the man’s chin, forcing blue eyes to meet green. 

The blond winced slightly at the sight of the two bruised eyes. Dean had more than his fair share of broken noses, and so has had to deal with many black eyes, but the injury didn’t look right on the former angel. 

The dark bruises seemed to make the blue eyes duller than normal. Dean wasn’t very happy about that. 

“What happened?” 

Castiel flushed red, and fought against the hunter’s hand to look back down at the floor. 

“Did you get into a fight?” Dean sounded amused, but when the former angel shook his head, ever so slightly, he frowned in concentration. 

After a few beats, Castiel couldn’t take the silence, so he told the blond what had happened.

“I walked into a door.” 

“Seriously?” 

Cas nodded, looking completely serious. 

Dean burst out laughing. 

“Aww!” The hunter chuckled, brushing his thumbs across the other man’s cheeks. 

Unexpectedly, he dropped chaste kisses below each eye, and at the top of his nose, right between the eyes. It brought a smile to Cas’ face. 

“Did that make you feel better?” The blond asked, hands still on the former angel’s cheeks. 

“A bit.” Castiel’s smile turned slightly sly. “Maybe if you do it again, it’ll feel even better.” 

“I can do you one better.” 

And so he pulled the former angel into a kiss.


End file.
